Take Care of Him
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Erwin meminta Rivaille menjaga Eren, keponakannya. Sekaligus merubahnya, walaupun itu adalah hal yang cukup sulit bahkan untuk Rivaille sekalipun. /yaoi, ooc, dll/
1. Prolog

"_Nah, Rivaille. Tolong jaga dia, ya–"_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus–ralat, sengaja diputus. _Terkutuk, Erwin, _Rivaille membatin. Berbagai frasa sumpahan dan hinaan hadir di benak Rivaille untuk pria dengan surai pirang tersebut. Wajar. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau saat kau baru saja bangun tidur pada hari libur lalu mendadak atasan sekaligus temanmu tiba-tiba meneleponmu dan berkata,

'_Aku ingin menitipkan seseorang padamu, namanya Eren Yeager. Hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya–ah, pokoknya kau akan tau jika sudah bertemu anak itu. Nanti Eren sendiri akan datang ke apartment-mu, aku sudah memberikan alamatmu padanya. Nah, Rivaille. Tolong jaga dia, ya.'_

(Perlukah Rivaille ingatkan berkali-kali, ia adalah seorang kepala dokter, bukan budak idealis.)

Kenapa harus Rivaille? Ia sendiri mempertanyakan hal itu. Rivaille menggerutu. Erwin tidak pernah bosan merepotkannya.

Dan _handphone_ Rivaille mendadak bergetar kecil lagi, pengirimnya–oh, tentu saja, si-pirang-brengsek-yang-selalu-menyusahkan-Rivaille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From : Erwin<strong>_

_**08.21 A.M**_

_**Text : Rivaille, Eren sudah otw ke aparment-mu.**_

* * *

><p><em>Mati, Erwin.<em>

.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Eren Yeager, Rivaille Ackerman

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Take Care of Him" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Prolog : "Take care of him, okay–Rivaille?"

.

.

.

_Knock, knock._

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Rivaille untuk tahu bahwa itu Eren. Jadi, dengan segera, ia membuka pintu _apartment_-nya, yang langsung menampakan seorang pemuda tanggung dengan surai _hazel_-nya dan sepasang manik keemasannya.

"Ah–" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rivaille menautkan alisnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya, jadi Rivaille hanya membuka pintu lebih lebar, menggeser tubuhnya ke samping–isyarat agar Eren segera masuk kedalam. Eren memasuki ruangan minimalis itu, menaruh sepatunya pada tempat sepatu, kemudian berbalik, menatap Rivaille langsung.

"Kamarku, –dimana?" tanyanya, datar, datar dalam segala aspek. Rivaille tidak berbicara, ia mengangkat tangannya, dan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sebelah kamarnya. Dan Eren sendiri bergegas kesana, menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya, Rivaille bisa saja mematahkan leher sang Yeager muda saat itu juga–karena prilakunya yang sama sekali gak ada sopan-sopannya–tapi laki-laki dengan surai pekat itu diam saja, membiarkan Eren.

Kalau bukan karena pesan Erwin yang baru saja ia terima tepat sebelum Eren datang, ia sudah menghadiahi tendangan manis pada Eren.

Manik _obsidian_ sang dokter melirik jam. Jam 9 tepat. Harus apakah dia sekarang? Rivaille berpikir sebentar. Kalau ia sendirian, maka biasanya ia akan keluar untuk sarapan, sekalian berbelanja untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Lalu, Eren bagaimana kalau ia keluar sekarang, menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa tanpa memperdulikan pemuda–yang menurut Rivaille adalah seorang bocah–yang kini menempati 1 dari 2 kamar yang ada didalam ruang _apart_-nya?

Ah, lebih baik Rivaille bertanya.

Ketukan pada pintu kamar membuat Eren tersentak, pemuda itu langsung bertanya, "apa?" dari dalam kamar, tanpa berniat membukakan pintu.

"Yeager, aku akan keluar untuk membeli sarapan. Kau mau sesuatu?"

Erwin harus membayar mahal tentang ini, hey–ia tidak pernah bertanya pada orang dengan selembut ini, tau!

"… _omelet_. Aku ingin _omelet_."

Tuhan memudahkan Rivaille. Akan jadi lebih rumit lagi kalau karakteristik Eren yang tadi Erwin jabarkan melalui pesan singkat, akan Eren praktikan disini. Tidak, terima kasih. Tali kesabaran Rivaille termasuk pendek jadi ia tidak pandai menghadapi orang.

Nah, _you got the point_. Sudah tau Rivaille bukan orang yang sabaran, kenapa Erwin memilihnya? Rivaille tak habis pikir, lagipula, ini sangat teramat merepotkannya. Mengurus manusia tidak semudah mengurus ruang apartment yang bisa kau bersihkan setiap minggu.

_Growl._

… _Aku lapar_.

Bersamaan dengan kata batin terakhir, Rivaille membuat sebuah _memo_, menaruhnya diatas meja makan, mengambil kunci mobilnya, keluar dari kamar _apartment_, kemudian menguncinya.

Eren tau Rivaille sudah pergi, tadi, ia mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci. 10 menit kemudian, Eren menghela napas sebentar. Ia lapar. Jadi, Eren bangkit dari kasur yang semula digunakannya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya, kemudian, ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar, memutar gagangnya, membuka pintu, pelan. Dan sepasang manik _brunette_ menangkap _memo_ kecil bewarna biru muda diatas meja makan.

Ah, apa ini tulisan tangan Rivaille? Menurut Eren, cukup bagus untuk ukuran seorang dokter–setidaknya begitulah kata Erwin, pamannya, bahwa orang yang akan mengurusnya nanti adalah seorang kepala dokter rumah sakit terkenal di Jerman.

Ngomong-omong, isi _memo_-nya :

_Ada susu di kulkas._

Sudah. Sudah, itu saja isi _memo_-nya. Eren mengambil kertas kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya, menatap benda itu lekat-lekat, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Ah, ya. Eren memang lapar, mungkin segelas susu bisa menahannya sebentar, selama Rivaille keluar untuk membeli makan pagi. Dibukanya kulkas oleh Eren, dan tidak sulit bagi Eren untuk langsung menemukan sekotak susu _vanilla_ dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

(Apa karena lelaki itu pendek maka ia membeli susu? Mau tak mau Eren jadi berpikir seperti itu saat melihat kotak susu itu)

Tangan Eren menggeledah lemari-lemari kecil yang terpaut di dinding, ia menghela napas lega saat menemukan lemari dengan isi gelas didalamnya. Diambilnya satu gelas bening, lalu Eren menuangkan susu vanili itu kedalam gelasnya hingga agak penuh. Ia meneguk susu dingin itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Enak. Terakhir kali ia meminum susu mungkin saat di sekolah dasar.

_Klek–_

–_UHUK! _

Pintu _apartment_ terbuka, Eren mendadak tersedak, kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menghampiri gendang telinganya dan membuat jantungnya berdentum sekali dalam hentakan yang kuat.

"Uhuk–ukh…" Eren menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha menghentikan batuk akibat salah masuknya _liquid_ dengan perisa vanili itu kedalam tenggorokan, dan bukannya kerongkongan. Rivaille yang baru masuk hampir saja mendenguskan tawa melihat bocah itu terbatuk-batuk karena kaget. Heh, ternyata benar-benar bocah.

"K–kok cepat?" tanya Eren, setelah batuknya mereda.

"Hm-mmm," Rivaille menaruh kantung belanjaannya diatas meja makan, "dekat dari sini tokonya." ucap Rivaille, mengeluarkan makanan yang ia beli tadi.

"Nah–" pria itu menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Eren. Dan saat membukanya, itu adalah makanan pesanan Eren tadi. _Omelet_. Mata _honey_ Eren berbinar senang, wajahnya jadi sumringah, ya ampun–tadi anak ini wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, sekarang malah berbunga-bunga begitu hanya karena omelet. Aneh, ya.

Eren membuka kotak makan itu, mengambil sendok plastik yang tersedia didalamnya, kemudian mulai melahap sarapannya. Rivaille menghela napas lega, kalau mengurus anak begini mungkin ia bisa. Tapi tetap saja, Erwin berhutang banyak padanya. Bertopang dagu, Rivaille sendiri sudah duduk didepan meja makan, dan memakan makanan yang dibelinya.

Sebenarnya, Rivaille menolak percaya. Menolak percaya akan data Eren yang Erwin sms-kan tadi, karena memang anak ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang tadi atasannya itu deskripsikan.

Harus melakukan apakah ia untuk mengubah sang bocah?

.

.

.

_**From : Erwin**_

_**08.56 A.M**_

_**Text : Sedikit tentang Eren, dia itu seseorang yang agak sensitive jadi kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia down. Eren bukan orang yang penurut atau kau bisa sebut dia pemberontak dan akan melakukan perlawanan kalau ia tidak suka sesuatu, jadi sabar menghadapinya. Tolong ubah anak itu juga, agar dia berhenti bekerja sebagai orang yang menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapat uang.**_

_**Akan kukirim pesan lagi nanti.**_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saya emang bezhaaaddd! :"v bikin fic yang gak bener lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, HAHAHA. didepak/


	2. Chapter 1 : New Life

Manik obsidian miliknya memandang Eren tajam. Tidak suka. Bukannya tidak suka pada lawan bicaranya, tapi pada sikapnya. Pada prilakunya, pada segala perbuatannya. Rivaille bersandar di pintu kamar Eren, melipat lengannya didepan dada, ia mendecak.

"Kenapa pagi ini baru pulang?" tanyanya, menuntut jawaban. Sebenarnya Rivaille sudah tau. Dan Eren tidak berniat menjawab. Ia mengacuhkan Rivaille, pura-pura sibuk dengan skripsi dan tugasnya. Cukup. Habis sudah kesabaran Rivaille. Sedari tadi, ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi bocah ini. Rivaille berjalan kearah Eren dengan cepat, menarik kursi yang diduduki Eren, membuat pemuda dengan surai _hazel_ itu menjauh dari meja dan laptopnya.

Tatapan marah diberikannya pada laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"Apa, sih?!"

"Aku bertanya padamu. Setidaknya jawab, jangan mengacuhkanku."

_Obsidiannya_ lagi-lagi memandang tajam. Eren menepis tangan Rivaille yang mencengkram kursinya, "kau tidak perlu tau." Alis Eren menukik kebawah. kenapa orang disekelilingnya harus ikut campur urusannya? Tau begini, Eren jauh lebih baik tinggal bersama sekawanan pelacur yang dikenalnya di _club_ daripada bersama dokter ini. Kalau bukan karena Rivaille mengawasinya dengan ketat, Eren sudah jauh-jauh pergi dari sini.

(Hei, bahkan nomor _handphone_ Eren pun sudah dibobol oleh Rivaille)

"Aku perlu tau. Kau tinggal dirumahku sekarang, bocah. Aku juga sudah bilang untukmu agar jam 10 sudah segera pulang, kelas malam kuliah-mu selesai jam 9, kemana kau hingga pagi begini baru pulang?"

Sungguh, Hange baru saja menelepon tadi ada pasien yang gawat dan meminta Rivaille datang _as soon as possible_. Tapi jadi tertunda karena ia menunggu Eren pulang, dan bocah brengsek itu baru pulang aja 7 pagi.

Eren sendiri bukan orang yang sabar. Ia menggebrak meja, "berisik! Tidak bisakah kau diam?! Kalau kau tidak suka, maka biarkan aku pergi!"

Dan ia keluar dari ruangan _apartment_ Rivaille. Sang dokter menghela napas, berat. Baru 5 hari Eren disini dan tembok antara dia dengan Eren semakin tinggi. Bagaimana baiknya menghadapi bocah semacam itu?

_Nah_, Rivaille membatin, _aku harus berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang._

Akar permasalahan dimulai sekarang.

.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Eren Yeager, Rivaille Ackerman

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Take Care of Him" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : "New Life"

.

.

.

Rivaille memijit pelipisnya. Ia melirik kearah jam, ah–jam 5 kurang. Sebentar lagi ia bisa pulang seharusnya. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, mau tau mau membuat Rivaille menoleh. Oh–Erwin. Sang pemilik surai pirang tersenyum tipis, "bagaimana Eren?"

"Brengsek," tanggap Rivaille sekenanya.

"Oh ya, sudah kuduga," Erwin tertawa kecil. "Maaf menyusahkanmu, ya. Kau juga tau, orang tua-nya tidak mau mengurusnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengurusnya, bahkan dalam seminggu hanya 2 kali aku pulang kerumah."

"Aku mengerti," ya, Rivaille sudah tau. Erwin pasti merasa bersalah. Erwin menepuk pelan pundak Rivaille, lagi. "Pulanglah. Ini sudah sore,"

"Hm-mmn," Rivaille mengangguk, melepas jas dokternya, "tentu." Ia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, meraih kunci mobilnya, lalu bersiap pulang.

.

Rivaille membuka pintu, menimbulkan bunyi berderit pelan.

"Yeager?"

Rivaille berjalan kekamar Eren, melongokkan kepalanya kedalam. Ah, ada. Dia sedang tertidur. Rivaille berjalan pelan kearah kasur Eren, duduk di sisi kasurnya. Ia ada kelas jam 6 hari ini, sebaiknya Rivaille bangunkan atau tidak? Tapi Eren memang terlihat–

"Mnhh… _je suis désolé_–Rivaille…"

–lelah. Apa anak ini mengigau? Ah, lagipula, bahasa apa itu–kenapa ada namanya dalam igauan Eren, mimpi apa sih dia?

(Oh–haruskah Rivaille penasaran?)

Rivaille menghela napas, tangannya terulur, untuk mengusap surai _brunette_ Eren. Gerakannya kaku, dan berhati-hati. Rivaille akui, ia tidak pernah berlaku selembut ini pada siapapun. Tapi melihatnya, mungkin simpati yang membuat dokter itu bersikap begini.

Yah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja ia tidur, bolos sehari dari kelasnya tidak berefek banyak. Rivaille bangkit dari kasur Eren, dia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah, aku akan memasak makan malam sekarang…"

Sementara itu, Eren perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mendekap bantalnya semakin erat. Ia sudah bangun dari tadi, sebenarnya. Ia hanya berpura-pura tertidur agar Rivaille tidak mencerewetinya lagi.

Dan yang terjadi adalah ia berkata '_aku minta maaf–Rivaille'_, dalam bahasa Perancis. Eren tidak berniat meminta maaf, sebenarnya. Ia reflek mengucapkan itu karena mengingat bahwa ya–tadi pagi, ia memang sangat kelewatan.

Eren menutup matanya. Kenapa pamannya harus menaruhnya disini–ia hanya akan menyusahkan semua orang. Eren cukup tahu diri. Biarlah dia menjalani kehidupanya sendiri, rutinitasnya sendiri, mencari uang sendiri. Ia tidak mau melibatkan orang lain, siapapun itu.

Eren meremas surainya sendiri. Kenapa… Rivaille mau menjaganya…?

"Yeager, bangun."

Eren tersentak. Ia menoleh kearah pintu, "y–ya?"

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"… aku akan makan diluar," Eren berucap, buru-buru bangkit dari kasurnya, ia mengambil tas-nya, memasukkan buku pelajaran. Rivaille yang melihat itu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, sana cepat ke kampus. Kurasa kau sudah telat dan–"

Rivaille menepuk punggung Eren, pelan. "berjanjilah kau akan makan malam. Jangan pulang terlalu malam,"

"A–ah, ya –…" Eren mengangguk, ia tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang _apart_ Rivaille. Rivaille, sekali lagi–dan yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini–menghela napas.

"Anak itu memang tidak bisa diikat,"

Dan Rivaille akhirnya makan malam sendiri–hanya seperti biasanya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

"Eren!"

Eren menoleh kearah sumber suara, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Armin!"

Armin datang menghampirinya, "bagaimana hari-harimu?"

Eren mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya, "hm-mnnn," dia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang dengan Rivaille. Wew, keadaannya sekarang bisa dibilang hubungan anjing-kucing dengan Rivaille, sebenarnya.

"Biasa saja. Tapi orang yang menjagaku sekarang terlalu mengekangku. Aku bahkan tidak dibiarkan bekerja,"

Ah… Armin benci topik ini. Meski ia bilang berkali-kali pada sahabatnya itu, bahwa bekerja sebagai pelacur tidak baik, itu percuma saja–Eren tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkannya. Eren terlalu lelah untuk mendengar nasehat orang lain. Armin sangat berharap orang yang menjaganya sekarang, orang yang Eren ceritakan bisa menjaganya dan mengubah Eren sendiri.

"Oh… tapi ia bermaksud baik, kan.."

"Aku tau," Eren mendesah jengah, "tapi aku butuh pelarian–"

Armin mengerti–kalau ada hal yang tidak ia mengerti adalah, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi teman dekat Eren sejak kecil.

"–pelarian dari duniaku yang waktu itu,"

Hingga perjalanan sampai Eren sudah duduk didalam kelas, ia terus berpikir…

kenapa Rivaille ingin menjaganya?

Eren sudah tidak bisa diubah, meski pemuda itu tau bahwa Rivaille memang diminta pamannya untuk merubahnya.

Sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Sekali kau memasuki labirin yang amat gelap, maka tidak akan pernah menemukan cahaya lagi, barang sekecil pun.

Ia tidak ingin tinggal dengan Rivaille. Alasannya jelas, ia akan menyusahkan Rivaille, dan juga Eren sudah tidak mungkin berubah.

Harusnya Rivaille bisa saja menolak permintaan pamannya untuk mengurusnya. Lalu kenapa Rivaille menerimanya? Kalaupun itu karena terpaksa, Rivaille tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi hal-hal remeh semacam makan malam ataupun kelas kuliah Eren.

Heh. Eren mendenguskan tawa meremehkan. Rivaille tidak pernah sepertinya, pria itu tidak mengerti.

Lalu kenapa–Rivaille masih bersikap baik padanya?

Eren sangat tidak mengerti.

.

Rivaille mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya beralih kearah jam lagi. Pukul 11 malam. Tuhan–Eren bahkan mematikan ponselnya! Rivaille tidak akan bisa meneleponnya kalau begini! Eren pasti bekerja lagi. Padahal Rivaille sudah mengingatkannya–ah, iya, sih, Eren bukan tipe orang yang akan nurut kalau cuman berdasar kata-kata.

Rivaille meraih _handphone_-nya lagi, mencari kontak bernama 'Eren Yeager' didalamnya, kemudian menekan tombol '_call_'.

"–_pelanggan yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk mohon tunggu–tuts"_

GAH. Lebih baik Rivaille segera tidur. Ia mengantuk dan lelah sekali hari ini.

_Drrt–_

Rivaille mengangkat panggilan masuk, "halo–ya, Erwin?"

"_Rivaille, apa ponsel Eren bisa terhubungi?"_

Rivaille menggeleng–meski Erwin tidak bisa melihatnya, "tidak. Kemana anak itu?"

"_Tadi aku bertanya pada temannya, Armin. Katanya Eren tidak pergi ke club malam seperti biasanya. Bahkan Armin tidak bisa menghubungi Eren,"_

Oh–lalu? Bukankah itu bagus, kenapa nada bicara Erwin panik begini?

"Ya bagus, kan, artinya dia tidak–"

"_Itulah masalahnya, Rivaille! Kalau dia disana, aku bisa langsung menjemputnya dan membawanya ketempatmu. Armin sendiri sama sekali tidak tau dimana Eren,"_

_Bocah sialan, _Rivaille merutuk kesal. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencarinya,"

"_Tunggu, diluar–"_

Apa hanya Erwin saja atau setiap kali Rivaille telponan dengan orang, ia yang akan selalu memutus sambungan?

Rivaille lekas mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia turun menggunakan _lift_ ke _basement_, kemudian mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

Ah–… hujan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rivaille untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya ke tengah hiruk pikuk kota Berlin. Meski ini sudah lumayan malam, kendaraan bermotor masih sibuk berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Dimana tempat Eren biasanya uhm–menarik pelanggan?

Mata Rivaille menjelajah seluruh jalanan, fokus mencari bocah tanggung dengan rambut cokelat yang khas.

Kemana anak itu?

Bocah dengan rambut _brunette_…

Ah–!

Sesaat, manik _obsidian_ Rivaille melebar. Kaki kirinya menekan pedal rem dengan cepat. Jangan katakan ia salah–apa itu Eren yang sedang masuk kedalam sebuah hotel, bersama dengan seorang perempuan? Persetan dengan hujan, Rivaille turun dari mobilnya. Berlari kearah seberang jalan, dimana ia tadi melihat Eren.

"EREN!"

Tubuh Eren limbung lantaran merasakan dirinya tertarik kebelakang. Sesuatu yang hangat menembus pergelangan tangannya, kemudian, punggungnya serasa bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang –… basah?!

Eren berbalik kebelakang, "Rivaille?!" ia membelalak–ya ampun, kenapa Rivaille basah-basahan seperti ini? Apa dia lari menembus hujan?

"Ren, ini siapa?" seorang perempuan yang tadi menggandeng Eren bertanya kesal, mungkin terganggu dengan kehadiran Rivaille.

"Ah, ini–"

"Pacarnya. Nah, Eren, ayo pulang."

"Ya–APA?!"

Perempuan itu _poker face_. Singkatnya ia baru saja menyewa seseorang yang orientasi seksualnya belok?!

Rivaille menyisir rambutnya yang basah kebelakang dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Eren, menyeretnya keluar dari lantai dasar hotel tersebut.

"Pakai tudung jaketmu–" Rivaille menarik tudung jaket Eren hingga menutupi penuh kepala sang surai _brunette_, ia berlari secepatnya, membawa Eren ke mobilnya, Rivaille memasukkan Eren kedalamnya. Dan Rivaille sendiri duduk di kursi kemudi, mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku pulang?! Bayaran yang tadi diberikannya tinggi, tau–"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau," suara Rivaille merendah. Lebih berbahaya–jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang pernah Eren dengar. Kali ini lebih mengancam. "Aku tidak tau. Yang kutau adalah, Erwin memintaku menjagamu dari apapun juga,"

Eren menggertakan giginya. Ia sudah berniat membentak lagi kalau saja Rivaille tidak dengan sengajanya mengerem mendadak saat laju mobil yang bisa terbilang cepat, dan Eren hampir terantuk _dashboard_ mobil.

Napas Rivaille tidak teratur. Bulir-bulir air masih bertengger di rambutnya, dan seluruh bajunya basah hingga membuat kursi kemudi menjadi ikutan basah. Aroma maskulin hadir di indera penciuman Eren, otaknya memberi respon bahwa aroma yang terendusnya itu–

…–menenangkan.

"Dengar," Rivaille menarik napas, meraih dagu Eren dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat sepasang _hazel_ bertemu _obsidian_. Eren menahan napasnya, sementara napas Rivaille yang berubah-ubah dalam ritme tidak tetap menyapu wajah Eren.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir lagi–bahkan seseorang bernama Armin tidak bisa meneleponmu kata Erwin. Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini, bocah."

"–!"

"Aku tidak menerima protes. Kalau kau memang butuh sesuatu, kau tinggal bilang padaku. Jangan melakukan hal yang menurutmu tidak benar, ah–kau bukan anak sekolah dasar yang belum mengerti apa-apa," Rivaille menyentil dahi Eren, cukup keras, karena pemuda tanggung itu mengeluh sakit.

"… berisik," kenapa semua orang harus ikut campur?

(Kenapa jauh di lubuk hati Eren, dia kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Rivaille mencarinya karena permintaan pamannya? Seandainya itu bukan pamannya–

–akankah Rivaille tetap mencarinya juga?)

.

"Hatchi–!"

Ahhh, sial. Rivaille benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. _I'm totally an idiot_, Rivaille memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Yah, dia memang bodoh, hujan-hujanan pada jam 11 malam. Gelap. Jam berapa sekarang? Rivaille meraba-raba meja yang ada disebelah kasurnya, kemudian saat menemukan ponselnya, ia membuka _flip_ ponsel itu, melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. _Baru jam 2…_

Rivaille memutuskan bangkit dari ranjang, keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian menyalakan lampu kecil yang terletak di dekat meja makan. Lalu ia mencari gelas, dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari kulkas.

"_**Ne, ne, Rivaille! Kau tau, kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, minumlah segelas susu hangat! Itu membantumu, lho, karena aku juga begitu!"**_

Ucapannya terngiang lagi. Meskipun Rivaille tau, ia tidak bisa tidur bukan karena apa, tapi karena terkena hujan di waktu yang sudah cukup malam… tapi, ia tetap menghangatkan segelas susu _vanilla_, kemudian meneguknya hingga habis.

Setelah itu, Rivaille beralih pada kotak P3K, mencari obat flu. Obat flu, obat flu, obat–ah itu dia. Rivaille mengambil gelas yang tadinya ia buat untuk meminum susu putih, kemudian diisinya dengan air putih. Ia menelan pil obat yang tadi diambilnya, disusul dengan tegukan air putih.

"Hiks–hik… –_arrêt_..._ mal, ne pas jeter le livre à moi... ne me frappe pas..._"

Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara dari dalam kamar Eren. Lagi-lagi anak itu mengigau dengan bahasa yang tidak Rivaille ketahui.

Tadi–… apa?

Rivaille berjalan kearah pintu kamar Eren, mengetuknya pelan.

"Yeager?"

"N–_ne touchez pas_! _N'approchez pas, ne pas s'approcher_! _Aller_!"

Rivaille tersentak saat Eren tiba-tiba membentak seperti itu. Jadi, Rivaille membuka pintu kamar Eren, mendekat kearah pemuda itu.

Ah… dia menangis.

Anak ini bermimpi buruk?

"Yeager? Yeager–"

Mendadak, mata Eren terbuka, ia menepis tangan Rivaille yang tadinya hendak digunakan sang dokter untuk mengguncangkan tubuhnya–untuk membangunkannya.

"_ALLER_–…"

Napas Eren memburu dalam ritme tidak tetap. Beberapa detik kedepan, sang pemuda baru sadar kini ia tidak lagi di tempat dan dalam kejadian seperti mimpinya. Merasa Eren sudah cukup tenang, Rivaille menghela napas, berucap, "kembalilah tidur."

"Ah… ya."

Rivaille harus bertanya pada Erwin besok.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Daaan! Inilah <em>chapter<em> 1-nya. Ya, saya tau, ini amat _absurd_ jadi maaf saja yah :"v

_Well, Review_?


	3. Chapter 2 : Hard to Change

"Uhuk–uhuk!"

Hange menatap seseorang yang disebelahnya, khawatir.

"Eeehm, Rivaille–kamu gak sebaiknya pulang saja?"

Rivaille menggeleng, setelah meredakan batuknya, ia berujar dengan tenggorokan yang serak, "ah.. sebentar lagi juga jam pulang."

"Iya, sih, tapi–"

"Uhuk!"

"–nah, kan... gak sebaiknya pulang sekarang saja?"

Rivaille meminum air putih banyak-banyak. Akh, dia harap ini meredakan demamnya. Bukannya sembuh dari flu malah makin demam. Kampret.

"… oke–"

"Dr. Ackerman! Ah, ada pasien gawat di UGD!"

"… aku segera datang,"

Sepeninggalan temannya yang masuk ke Unit Gawat Darurat itu, Hange menghela napas.

"Tuhan senang memberimu cobaan,"

.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Eren Yeager, Rivaille Ackerman

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Take Care of Him" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : "Hard to Change"

.

.

.

Rivaille menutup pintu _apartment_, kemudian menghela napas, berat. Beruntung ia tidak meleng saat mengoperasi pasien tadi karena demamnya. Ah, kepalanya pusing sekali. Sekarang jam 7… mungkin Eren sudah pergi ke kelasnya. Ya sudahlah, Rivaille juga agak malas untuk memasak makan malam. Lebih baik ia segera pergi mandi dan tidur.

Seusai mandi, Rivaille benar-benar melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi–tidur. Lalu Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur, bernapas lega. Akhh, parah. Setahu Rivaille, tubuhnya sangat tahan banting.

Hmn...–ngantuk…

Rivaille mengantuk…

.

.

.

"Ren... Ren!"

Eren berjengit kaget, kemudian menoleh pada sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Ah... ya?"

Perempuan yang ada di sebelah sang pemuda _brunette_ itu membentuk seringai tipis. "Yang kemarin," ucapnya, "pacarmu beneran?"

Eren menggeleng, terkekeh, "hm-mnn… memangnya… jawaban apa yang kamu inginkan?" jari telunjuk Eren memainkan rambut seseorang yang disebelahnya, sementara tangan Eren yang satu lagi digunakan melingkar di tubuh molek perempuan itu.

Terhalang oleh suara _speaker_ di club tersebut, perempuan itu mendesah, ia berbicara dengan nada yang pura-pura kesal, "ayolah, jangan begitu. _We are partner, right? A partner must work together, you know_."

Eren terdiam sebentar. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup leher sang perempuan sensual.

"… _Right, we're partner_."

Perempuan itu terkikik kecil. Ia berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Eren.

"_Well_–_you wanna play some game_, Ren?"

Eren terdiam.

"_**Jangan melakukan hal yang menurutmu tidak benar, ah–"**_

"Ren?"

"–_**kau bukan anak sekolah dasar yang belum mengerti apa-apa."**_

Ah… iya. Eren ingat, kemarin Rivaille ngomong begitu. Sambil hujan-hujanan, dan Eren mengingat kalau tadi pagi bahkan Rivaille batuk-batuk terus karenanya.

"_**Kalau kau memang butuh sesuatu, kau tinggal bilang padaku,"**_

"_I will not be able to resist, right_?"

Nee… kalau semisalnya Eren menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille kemarin,

ia membutuhkan sesuatu, akankah Rivaile memenuhinya?

.

.

.

Rivaille menguap, menimbulkan setitik air di sudut matanya.

Untunglah ini hari Minggu, Rivaille jadi bisa beristiharat. Lelaki pemilik surai _obsidian_ itu bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan kearah dapur. Sebaiknya ia mengisi perutnya, mengingat semalam ia tidak makan sama sekali, dan malah ketiduran sampai pagi.

"Yeager?" ah, Rivaille baru ingat anak ini. Mengetuk pelan pintu kamar pemuda tanggung itu, Rivaille bertanya–dengan suara yang agak serak, "sudah bangun? Kau mau sarapan?"

"Ehmn–mau… aku segera bangun…"

Rivaille mengehela napas lega. Kali ini Eren tidak pergi bekerja, kan?

Jadi, masak apa? Dan hal pertama yang Rivaille lihat di kulkas adalah telur.

… oke.

Eren setengah ngelantur, dan saat hidungnya mencium aroma familiar yang menyenangkan, Eren membuka kelopak matanya, perlahan-lahan. Wangi bawang bombay yang khas tercium, bersamaan dengan suara gesekan antara spatula dan panci.

Eren mulai turun dari ranjang, membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menguap lebar. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengucek sebelah matanya yang masih belum terbuka penuh.

"… _omelet_…"

"Ah," Rivaille menyiapkan sarapan diatas piring, "duduk sana," ucap Rivaille. Eren mengangguk, ia menguap lagi. Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _anak ini terlihat sangat ngantuk_.

"Nah–"

Rivaille membelalak. Sesuatu menelusup masuk ke dalam dadanya, ah–… kesal. Rivaille jadi sangat kesal sekarang. Itu…

_kiss mark. _

Di leher Eren. Ada 2 atau 3 jumlahnya, dan mungkin bisa lebih di bagian tubuh yang tertutupi pakaian sang _brunette_.

_Argh, terserahlah. _

"Eren, semalam kau pergi kemana?"

"Eh?" Eren menyuap _omelet _kedalam mulutnya, "tidak… kemana-mana."

"Oh," Rivaille menyahut singkat, tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lagi. Harus bagaimana ia menghadapi bocah ini… sangat teramat merepotkan.

(Kenapa dia harus sekesal ini?)

Seusai sarapan, Eren kembali kedalam kamarnya, dan Rivaille sendiri bingung mau melakukan apa.

Padahal baru jam 9, tapi sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela lumayan membuat ruangan agak panas.

"Aku ingin beres-beres saja…"

Kemudian dengan masker putihnya, Rivaille mulai menyapu seluruh ruangan, hingga ke tempat-tempat seperti belakang meja sekalipun. Ah, ya, kamarnya juga harus disapu–

_Klek!_

Eren keluar dari kamarnya, agak menganga bingung melihat Rivaille

"…."

"…."

"… ngapain?"

"… Yeager, sana, bersihkan tempat-tempat berdebu," perintah Rivaille. "Ehh?!" Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, "malas.."

Dan remot televisi sukses mengenai kepala dengan rambut cokelat.

"Aw!"

Rivaille memberinya kain, "nih."

Eren masih manyun. Kemudian, ia menghela napas. Tapi pada akhirnya Eren juga tetap mengikuti ucapan Rivaille untuk membersihkan rumah. Hari itu, meski _air conditioner_ menyala, ruangan masih agak panas. Tapi anehnya, Eren tetap membersihkannya tanpa mengeluh ataupun merasa keberatan.

Sebuah gambaran terlintas di kepala Eren. Gambaran anak kecil dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat manis dan lembut, dan mereka berdua sedang membereskan rumah bersama. Dan Meski anak kecil itu beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan hingga sang perempuan harus membereskannya lagi, tapi perempuan itu tetap tersenyum, dan menuntun anak kecil itu untuk membereskan rumah bersama lagi dengan benar.

… kenapa membereskan rumah bisa semenyenangkan itu…?

"Yeager–! Ini masih banyak debu, payah sekali!"

Eren tersentak, kemudian menoleh pada Rivaille, "masa, sih?! Aku sudah–"

_Tluk–_

_Bruk–_

_Cpyash–!_

Singkat kata, _back sound_ diatas adalah saat Eren hendak berjalan kearah Rivaille lalu kakinya tersandung ember berisi air dan membuat air itu tumpah _plus_ sedikit membasahi baju Eren.

"Adududuh…" Eren mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk lantai. Ukh, sakit juga…

"Pft–"

Eh?

"Hah–hmph.."

Apa Rivaille… menahan tawanya? Ah… ya. Kalau orang biasa, mungkin akan terlihat biasa. Tapi ini Rivaille. Ini seorang Rivaille yang menahan tawanya. Walau sebentar, tinggal dengan Rivaille membuat Eren mengerti, bahwa pria ini bukan orang yang sebenarnya bisa mengumbar tawa dengan mudah. Rivaille membuka masker putihnya.

"Apa, sih, yang kau lakukan?" Rivaille mendengus, menahan tawanya.

… _Apa, sih… yang kau lakukan… _Eren mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya.

"_**Haha! Apa sih yang kamu lakukan, Eren? Tuh, berantakan loh!"**_

(Dan Eren tidak tau kalau wajah Rivaille saat tersenyum itu sebegini menenangkannya)

"Hei–! Sakit, nih! Jangan tertawa saja, dong!"

"Nah, siapa suruh kepleset gitu?" Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya. Eren menatap uluran tangan itu, sesaat. Kemudian memegang tangan Rivaille, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berdiri dengan normal lagi.

Besar, ya. Tangan Rivaille itu… besar.

"Karena kau yang menyebabkan ini, bocah… jadi, bereskanlah."

"Hah?!"

"Masih protes?" Rivaille menyeringai kecil.

"… Huh…"

Dan Eren membereskan itu, pada akhirnya.

Rivaille lanjut membersihkan yang lain, hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, ia dan Eren selesai membereskan ruangan _apartment_ itu. Yah, meski pada awalnya sudah bersih dan beres, sih, karena Rivaille itu kan orang yang gila kebersihan.

"Kau mau makan keluar?"

"Yaaa…. aku ingin mandi dulu," dan Eren berlenggang pergi ke kamar mandi. Ponsel Rivaille mendadak berdering kecil, menandakan pesan masuk disana. Jadi, Rivaille membuka ponselnya, men-check siapa yang mengiriminya pesan atau _e-mail_–

"… harus banget?" Rivaille menutup ponselnya cepat, mendengus. 10 menit kemudian, Eren keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan pinggang yang terbalut dengan handuk berwarna hijau _tosca_ miliknya. Selepas Eren, kini giliran Rivaille yang membasuh tubuhnya.

"Sudah,"

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren, membuat Eren kaget. Rivaille mengangkat tangannya, Eren reflek menutup mata. _Apakah aku akan dipu–_

Rivaille menyentuh salah satu sudut leher Eren menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, mengusapnya pelan, kemudian berucap, "jangan berbohong, lagi… ya?"

"Eh? Ah–…" Eren mengusap lehernya, mengangguk pelan, "… iya…"

_Dia tidak memarahiku..? Dia tidak memukulku..? Eh, kenapa…? Aku, 'kan, melakukan kesalahan… a –aku tidak mengikuti perkataannya…_

"Eren?"

Sekali lagi, Eren dibuat kaget oleh Rivaille. Eren mengangguk, "ah.. ya, ayo, pergi…" ucapnya.

_Kenapa aku terbawa lagi tentang saat itu, sih…?_ Eren menutup matanya sesaat, kemudian menarik dan membuang napas, pelan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. _Dia tidak memarahiku. _Rivaille mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tadi menghela napas, lalu sekarang senyam-senyum begitu. Hah, aneh, deh.

Dan mereka keluar makan dengan menggunakan mobil Rivaille. Hari sudah siang, matahari bahkan sudah tepat diatas kepala. Kota Berlin terlihat sangat ramai hari ini–ah, tentu saja, ini hari Minggu. Hari dimana sebagian besar orang libur dari kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan seperti sekolah maupun bekerja.

"Kita akan makan kemana?" tanya Eren, sambil memperhatikan hiruk pikuk kota.

"Ke sesuatu tempat," Rivaille menjawab cuek, memperhatikan jalan. Dan waktu dihabiskan dengan keheningan yang ada. Mendadak, Eren berkata pelan, "_Sir_ Rivaille…"

"… '_Sir_'?"

Eren mengangguk, "ah… tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak… apa-apa."

_Kenapa harus 'sir'?_

Rivaille maupun Eren, keduanya sama-sama memikirkan hal itu.

_Drrtt–!_

Ponsel Rivaille berdering panjang. Tanpa melihat, Rivaille mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas setir.

"Ya, ha–"

"**RIVAILLE~! Kamu dimana?! Semua sudah disini, loh!"**

Wow… dahsyat. Bahkan Eren saja sampai bisa mendengar suara itu. _By the way_… itu siapa, ya? Terlihat Rivaille mengernyit sebal, "berisik. Ini juga _on the way_ kesana, sabar, mata empat sial. Suaramu toa,"

"**Uhh, aku tak sabar melihat keponakkannya Erwin, tau!"**

Keponakkan Erwin–maksudnya, Eren?

Dan apa lagi itu toa?

"Tsk, brisik–ah, lampu merah."

"**Maju saja, Rivaille!"**

"Kau baru saja menyuruhku melanggar lampu lalu lintas?!"

Sepertinya, perempuan di seberang telpon itu sangat dekat ya dengan Rivaille… Eren jadi terkekeh kecil, entah bagaimana, Rivaille jadi terlihat lebih hidup.

"Kenapa tertawa…?"

"Eh?" Eren menoleh pada Rivaille. Sejak kapan ia sudah memutuskan sambungannya? "tidak ada apa-apa… _sir_,"

Hei, Eren Yeager, '_tidak ada apa-apa_' dengan senyuman seperti itu–Rivaille tidak percaya, deh. Oh, tapi yasudahlah. Sepertinya hari ini _mood_ Eren sedang baik. Terbukti waktu ia tadi ikut membereskan ruangan _apart_, bahkan tidak hanya yang Rivaille minta saja, namun terus membersihkan semuanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat. Ah, itu sebuah _café_.

_Klining–!_

Suara lonceng kecil terdengar saat Rivaille membuka pintu, dan masuk kedalamnya, diikuti oleh Eren. Café ini cukup kecil dan minimalis. Tapi nyaman, dengan interior dan desain yang _simple_ dan rapih. Lukisan-lukisan abstrak kecil terpaut di dinding yang ber-_wallpaper_ papan kayu.

"Itu dia! Rivaille~!" seseorang perempuan dengan kacamata dan rambutnya yang diikat 1 melambaikan tangannya semangat kearah mereka. Mata Eren langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, Erwin. Saat mereka sempat bertukar pandang, Erwin tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk apa kesini, sih?" Rivaille menarik kursi, kemudian duduk. Ia menjetikkan jarinya untuk meminta menu pada pelayan.

"Tujuan utamaku, sih, melihat anak iniiii~" Hange mencubit pipi Eren, gemas, "Eren, kan? Aku Hange Zoe!" Eren mengangguk, "aku Eren…"

"Erwin, keponakanmu manis sekali," seorang gadis tertawa kecil, gadis dengan rambut jingga-nya yang pendek. "Kalian pesan lah makanan," kata Erwin. Saat pelayan datang, Eren dan Rivaille memesan pesanannya masing-masing.

"…_no have point we gathering here_..."

"_Hang out_ sekali-kali lah…"

Levi mendecih, "_hang out_ apanya, Petra…"

Eren diam saja, melihat mereka semua berbicara dengan akrab. Saat minuman pesanannya datang pun, Eren hanya menyeruputnya dalam diam. Suasana ini menyenangkan, yah–kalau dia bukan orang luar.

"Eren, diam saja?" seorang perempuan dengan helaian matahari terbenam itu tersenyum lembut kearah Eren, "Eren sekolah dimana?"

"Eh? Ah–aku sudah kuliah… di Universitas Maria,"

"Oh, disana…"

Eren mengangguk, mengiyakan. Lalu, mereka semua kembali berbincang kembali. Berbicara satu sama lain, dan bahkan Rivaille sempat melihat kalau Eren tersenyum lebar karena Hange. Ah… baguslah. Setidaknya, mereka bisa membuat Eren nyaman disini. Oh, dan Eren sendiri pun merasa nyaman disini.

Seusai makan dan membayar, Rivaille menarik keluar Erwin dari dalam _café_. Meski yang lain terlihat bingung, tapi mereka membiarkannya.

"Jadi, kenapa?" tanya Erwin, heran.

"Yah… aku ingin tanya tentang bocah itu," kata Rivaille, menunjuk Eren, "dia benar-benar sulit dihadapi, kautau. Jadi, setidaknya, beritahu aku tentang masa lalunya. Oh dan, apa dia pernah ke negara lain atau mempelajari suatu bahasa? Tempo hari kudengar ia berbicara dengan bahasa asing," jelas Rivaille.

"Oh, mengenai itu, ya…" Erwin mengangguk paham. "Tunggu, sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya juga. Hari ini Eren kenapa, ia terlihat senang sekali?" Erwin menyeringai–ah, Rivaille berpikir, seringaian om-om ini biasanya selalu didasarkan pikiran yang bejat.

"… Mana kutahu…"

"Benarkah?" Erwin terkikik kecil, membuat Rivaille mendengus. "Oh, kalau begitu, bagaimana Eren?"

"Tidak banyak berubah, sampai semalam dia masih bekerja..." terang Rivaille, "pokoknya, dia orang yang sulit dirubah. Maka itu aku bertanya padamu tentangnya,"

"Hem… baiklah, kumulai darimana, ya?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Banzai! <em>To be continued<em> Lagi! XD /didepak/

Oh, ya, ini jawaban untuk _guest_ yang tidak saya balas lewat msg~ maaf baru sekarang ya, karena satu hal dan hal lainnya :"v

**Nine **: Well.. XD kira-kira sih seperti itu, tunggu aja deh _next chap_-nya, haha… ya, memang ceritanya Eren butuh pelampiasan… oh, dan, makasih sudah mau baca dan _review_ ya~! Ini udah lanjut XD

**Guest **: Aww, makasiihh.. bahkan ada yang minta Eren dibuat lebih _bitch_ lagi XD wkkwkw, ini udah _update_. Terima kasih udah ngikutin yaa~

**Wizald **: Jual diri disini dimaksud menjadi pekerja seks begitu :) yah, maka dari itu saya bilang saya bikin fic yang gak bener lagi untuk kesekian kalinya :"v

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah _read_, _favorite_, _follow_, _review_, dan _silent readers_! Yeah, keluarkan semua isi kepalamu di kotak _review_, _guys_ ~

_Thank you_~!


	4. Chapter 3 : Someone New!

Eren menguap. Ia merutuki dosen-dosennya dalam hati–beh, parah! Bukannya fokus pada buku tebal yang sekarang dibukanya, Eren masih saja memikirkan hal yang menentukan masa depannya–…. ah, terlalu berlebihan. Ini hanya UAS, kok.

Yah… Ulangan Akhir Semester untuk mahasiswa memang sekitar 10 bab untuk 1 mata pelajaran… jadi, wajar, 'kan, kalau Eren sepenat ini?

Sepasang manik _lemon_ dan _lime_–gradasi mata Eren dengan hijau muda yang diatas lalu menjadi terang matahari dibawah–melirik jam _digital_ yang ada di sudut meja belajar Eren. Bentuk _digital clock_ itu adalah telur, dengan hiasan retak kecil di atasnya, seperti anak bebek yang akan keluar dari dalam cangkang, juga sepasang kaki bebek yang berselaput di bawahnya.

_Wait_, tunggu, itu gak penting. Dan kenapa _digital clock_-nya harus telur dan bebek?

Dan pemuda pemilik surai _brunette_ itu makin putus asa saat sesuatu yang menghiasi jam _digital_nya itu menunjukkan 4 buah angka dengan titik 2 ditengahnya. Ukh–apalagi 2 embel-embel huruf di belakang angka itu.

_03 : 45 AM_

Oh–Eren sangat ingin memberitahu, omong-omong. Besok kelasnya berubah jam–karena dosennya seenaknya mengatur _schedule_–dan berubahnya jadi jam 7 pagi. _So fu-king great_.

ARGH! Peduli setan, Eren amat–teramat mengantuk!

Ehh… tapi, gimana dong ujiannya besok?

Eren Yeager, 19 tahun, sedang dalam masa-masa galau karena Ulangan Akhir Semester.

.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Eren Yeager, Rivaille Ackerman

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Take Care of Him" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : "Someone New!"

.

.

.

Armin mengerjap, tidak, bukan hanya dia–bahkan hampir semua orang di kelas menatap Eren bingung. Mana Eren Yeager yang biasanya–yang suka nyari ribut sama Jean, yang gak bisa diem, yang biasanya ngelawan dosen pun berani… –oke, yang itu sangat kurang ajar tapi ya sudahlah, memang itu kan karakteristik seorang Eren.

Trus kenapa orang ini malah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, sambil merapal doa? Ah, Jean harap gak bakal ada badai setelah ini–_please_-lah, Eren Yeager, berdoa?!

"Ehm… Eren? _Are you okay_….?"

Gak, sih, sebenarnya Armin sendiri sudah tau jawabannya. Mungkin alasan dia bertanya seperti itu, karena ini seperti melihat hujan di tengah musim panas yang amat kering.

"_Not at all_…" Eren mengangkat wajahnya yang semula ia telungkupkan, menatap Armin dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang minta ditendang. "Kau tau, Pak Abelard–dan sesuai namanya, tegas, dia akan memanggil wali mahasiswa/i dengan pasti jika ada yang mendapat merah 5 kali berturut-turut di ujiannya, terutama, Ulangan Akhir Semester."

Nah, _the point_?

"Ehhh… l–lalu?"

"Itu dia, Armin! Ulangan-ku mendapat C- kebawah berturut-turut, 4 kali! Dan kalau Ulangan Akhir Semester ini aku mendapat nilai itu lagi, maka waliku akan dipanggil!" jelas Eren, agak senewen. Ia meremas rambutnya sendiri. Sementara, mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dengan wajah, '_oh–Eren sih gak heran…_'

Wow, setia kawan sekali kalian semua. Lagian apa-apaan dengan wajah seorang pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ yang ber-_grinning_ menghina itu di kursinya?

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya… kenapa tidak pamanmu saja yang datang, atau orang yang menjagamu sekarang…?" Armin memberi saran, ragu. Masalahnya muka Eren sekarang lebih kasihan daripada anak kucing yang kehujanan dan gak dapat tempat berteduh, jadi ia takut kata-katanya akan menyinggung Eren dan… –kenapa dari tadi Eren di-diskripsikan dengan hewan terus, sih?

"Armin," Eren menghela napas. Iya, deh, yang jadi unggulan kampus... pasti mudah bagi Armin untuk belajar dan mendapat nilai bagus, kan? Makanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak mengerti perasaan Eren. "bukan itu masalahnya," ucapnya lagi, melas madesu.

_Trus apa dong problem-nya?! _Armin agak kesal sekaligus makin linglung lama-lama dengan sikap teman sekelasnya ini. Efek begadang ternyata membuat Eren jadi agak kayak orang sakaw juga.

"Gini, nih," Eren memulai, sok serius, "aku tuh sekali-kali ingin _show off_. Aku ingin namaku menjadi urutan pertama di pemberitahuan _ranking_–"

"Urutan pertama dari bawah," Armin asal nyeplos. Eh, mana tadi penjelasan bahwa Armin ingin berhati-hati berkata-kata agar Eren tidak tersinggung?

"Oi!" Eren meninju perut Armin, main-main, pura-pura kesal. Armin tersenyum sendiri, "oke deh, maaf," ucapnya, meski dengan nada dan gestur yang tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali. "Oke, lanjut. Sampai mana tadi? Oh, ya, sampai _ranking_–"

"Ranking 101 dari 100 siswa," sekarang malah Jean yang asbun–asal bunyi. Eren menyambit pemuda tanggung yang seumuran dengannya itu dengan pulpen tinta, tapi Jean bisa menghindar dan malah memeletkan lidahnya pada Eren, membuat Eren jadi kesal sendiri.

"Jadi, singkatnya. Aku ingin dapat nilai bagus sekali-kali di mata pelajaran Ekonomi ini," jelas Eren, pada akhirnya.

"Bagus, bagus," Jean berkomentar, mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang sikut lengan kanan–dan posenya persis seperti ayah yang melihat bangga anaknya, seolah anak itu baru saja mengalami hal menakjubkan, seperti ulat yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu.

Makin lebay aja dah.

"Kamu harus membanggakan orang tuamu, nak," Jean menyeringai. Eren mencubit pinggang Jean, membuat si pirang meringis kesakitan–daripada tadi Eren yang pura-pura meninju perut Armin, kini tenaga ia lebihkan pada cubitannya di lengan Jean.

"Jean kayak bapak-bapak aja!"

"Yaudah, belajar lah lebih rajin. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum kelas benar-benar dimulai, sana baca-baca lagi," saran Armin sambil tertawa kecil. Eren menguap, "hmn-mnn… ya juga, sih…" dan jadilah Eren membuka bukunya, membaca-baca isinya. Armin dan Jean sendiri kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, bertempat di agak belakang namun bukan paling belakang, dekat dinding.

"Eren jadi kelihatan lebih 'hidup'," ucap Jean, menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Armin yang mendengar itu mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya, melihat kearah Eren sebentar yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan khusyuk, dan sekali-kali, bibirnya bergerak–mungkin berusaha menghapal isi buku itu.

"Yah… memang benar. Ia jadi benar-benar terlihat bahagia sekarang,"

Jean mendengus, "baguslah… selama ini meski dia berpura-pura suka cari ribut dan terlihat gak bisa diam, sebenarnya dia gak terlihat begitu menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang…"

Armin terperangah, melihat kearah Jean dengan seksama. Tau diperhatikan begitu, Jean menatap Armin balik dengan alis yang bertaut–bingung, "apa?" tanyanya, singkat, menuntut. Armin menggeleng pelan, "tidak… tidak kusangka Jean sangat memperhatikan Eren, ya…" ucap Armin, membuat Jean memasang tampang sebego-begonya.

"Bego," Jean memalingkan mukanya, membuat wajah bosan seperti tadi, "aku tidak memperhatikannya. Hanya orang yang benar-benar bego yang tidak bisa menyadarinya. _For example_, si botak tuh…" jelasnya. Sekalian menjelaskan, botak disini tuh maksudnya Connie Springer. Untung yang dihina belum datang.

"Masa, sih?" Armin memasang senyumnya lagi. Jean diam-diam berpikir dalam hati, bahwa Armin adalah seseorang yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk selalu tersenyum. Dan sejujurnya, itu manis sekali. "Tidak banyak loh yang menyadarinya," Armin memberikan analisanya sekali lagi, "mungkin hanya orang-orang yang peduli padanya yang bisa sadar,"

"…" Jean mati kutu.

"_By the way_, sejak kapan dia begitu ya?" Jean berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Armin dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, "mungkin sejak 2-3 bulan yang lalu."

Ya, karena sejak itulah Eren mulai tinggal bersama dokter spesialis kanker tersebut. "Ohh…" gumam Jean tidak jelas. Armin yang penasaran, bertanya lagi, "jadi… Jean memang peduli padanya, kan?"

"…."

"…."

"_Fine_," Jean menghela napas, berucap kalah, "aku memang peduli padanya. Dia orang yang unik. Dan sebagai orang yang bisa berakting tersenyum, lebih baik dia benar-benar tersenyum, gak salah, kan?"

Wow. Tumben Jean bisa ngomong begini. Tadi Eren yang aneh, sekarang Jean. Ah–jangan sampai ada matahari yang terbit di barat deh, besok.

"Oh…" Armin mengangguk, "gak salah lah…" ia tersenyum tipis, "tapi gak salah juga kan kalau aku agak... –cemburu?" dan kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar bisikan, membuat Jean tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dan bahkan walau Jean meminta Armin mengulang kalimatnya, Armin menolak, tentu saja.

Ah, lalu… mari kita balik ke tokoh utama.

.

.

.

"_**Oh–Eren. Bisa kau datang ke-rumah sakit sekarang? Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu,"**_

(Sejak kapan ya Rivaille memanggil nama depan Eren? Ah, Eren lupa, dan ia juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, kok…)

Oh, ya… memang sudah banyak yang berubah kok sejak Eren tinggal disini. Setidaknya sekarang, Eren tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti menjual dirinya lagi. Eren akui, tinggal disini membuat hidupnya banyak berubah. Ah, tapi tetap saja… ada 1 hal yang tidak bisa kau rubah meski terkikis waktu.

Memori.

Eren kadang berharap, memori tentang waktu itu bisa hilang sekarang.

Oh, ngomong-omong, itu… Rivaille bertitah melalui telepon. Dan kalau ada orang yang ingin Eren sumpahi selain dosen-nya yang menempati urutan pertama, urutan kedua adalah Rivaille. Ya ampun, Eren ini lagi di situasi _code_ merah! Ia belum mandi, makan, dan belajar untuk UAS mata pelajaran Akuntasi besok. Kenapa pulang dari kelas dia harus ke rumah sakit, sih…?

(Dan kenapa sebenarnya, jauh–sangat jauh di lubuk hati Eren, ia tidak keberatan, ya?)

"Hmn-mn… baiklah. Tapi aku ingin mandi dan makan siang dulu," jawab Eren, sambil membuka tudung saji yang ada di meja makan, dan menemukan telur mata sapi disana. Err–hapus air liur yang menggantung di sudut bibirmu, Eren. Ya, semua orang tau kau belum makan sedari tadi pagi dan ini jam 11 siang. Itu patut dimaklumi semaklum-maklumnya.

"_**Ya, sana."**_

Dan Eren memutus sambungan teleponnya. Untuk beberapa detik kedepan, ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan diam yang telah menggelap, kemudian mendadak, memukul keras-keras kedua pipinya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak boleh tidur," Eren member peringatan pada dirinya sendiri, "aku masih harus belajar untuk besok dan aku harus mandi sekarang…"

Eren berjalan kearah kamar mandi, sambil menenteng handuk miliknya. Deburan dan bunyi kecipak air tercipta didalamnya untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Setelah menyakinkan tubuhnya bersih, Eren mengeringkan bulir-bulir air yang masih menggantungi rambutnya dengan handuk, dan juga seluruh tubuhnya agar kering.

Eren memilih _hoodie_ berwarna biru muda dengan celana basket selutut–gak nyambung bajunya? Yah, biar saja. Yang penting kalian bisa membayangkan dengan seksama, dan lebih bagus lagi kalau dalam imajinasi kalian Eren bisa jadi keren abis.

Eren makan dengan cepat dan lahap, bahkan terkadang hampir tersedak–ah, biarkan saja nasi yang agak berantakan di meja makan karena begitu kacaunya cara makan Eren. Peduli amat, Eren lapar banget sekarang…

Seusai makan, Eren pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taksi, dan uang tadi disampirkan Rivaille di bawah gelas bening yang ada di meja makan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Eren agar segera sampai di rumah sakit dengan kepala RS-nya adalah pamannya itu, mungkin hanya berkisar 15 menit.

Eren sedikit kagum saat melihat salah satu RS yang ada di kota Berlin itu. Karena tempatnya sangat luas dan saat masuk ke dalam, Eren bisa melihat begitu banyak orang-orang hebat dengan profesinya sebagai dokter. Lalu, diantara orang-orang berbaju putih ini, dimana Rivaille–

Ah, itu dia. Ada kepala dengan rambut hitam pekat miliknya. Rivaille pendek sih, jadi kalau ditengah sesuatu yang putih ada hitam, maka itu adalah kepala Rivaille.

Beh, teori darimana dah itu.

"Oh, Ereeen!" sebelum sempat lidah Eren melafalkan nama Rivaille, seseorang mendekapnya erat, dan Eren hampir saja terjatuh kalau tadi kakinya tidak kuat menahan. Setelah memperhatikan baik-baik orang yang memeluknya, Eren berkata pelan, "Hange…?" Hange mengangguk antusias, kemudian mencubit pipi Eren, gemas, "halo Eren! Uuh, lama gak ketemu deh!"

Wua, mirip bakpao ya. Pikir Hange saat itu, duh–pipi Eren yang halus dan tembam memang bikin gemas…

"Eren? Ah, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu," ucap Rivaille, sama seperti saat ia menelepon pemuda tanggung berambut cokelat itu. Tangan Rivaille terlipat didepan dada, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke kanan, mengisyaratkan Eren untuk ikut padanya. Eren mengangguk paham, mengekor Rivaille yang kemudian naik ke lantai atas menggunakan _lift_.

Dan langkah kaki Rivaille berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 203 yang menghiasi didepannya. Rivaille membuka pintu kamar itu, dan Eren bisa mendengar suara yang ceria juga semangat menyambut lelaki berambut pekat itu.

"Kak Rivaille!"

Eren tersenyum kecil. 'Kak', ya?

"Oh. Sasha, ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu," ucap Rivaille, datar–yah, hanya seperti biasanya. Kalau Rivaille yang semulanya pasif bisa tiba-tiba jadi ekspresif karena seorang bocah kan malah membuat heran.

"He, siapa?"

Rivaille menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eren, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera masuk. Eren pun masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar dari sekian banyak kamar yang ada di RS tersebut, aroma jeruk membaui indera penciumannya. Aroma yang tidak buruk, dan bahkan menangkan.

Oh ya, Eren ingat. Bukankah wangi kamar Rivaille juga seperti ini?

(Eren kekamar Rivaille hanya untuk mengambil sapu. Bukan untuk ngapa-ngapain)

"Ini," sahut Rivaille singkat, menunjuk Eren. Eren membungkuk kaku.

"Ah, aku Eren," Eren berusaha tersenyum sebaik-baiknya. Ia bahkan bertahan untuk tidak bertanya saat melihat… bahwa anak itu mengenakan topi rajut–tapi di bawah topi rajut itu, tidak ada helaian-helaian rambut sama sekali.

"Aku Sasha Braus! Salam kenal!"

Dan Eren jadi sedikit tau, kenapa Rivaille mengenalkan anak ini padanya.

Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya.

Dan Rivaille sendiri hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang kini mulai berinteraksi dengan baik, sambil–tanpa ia sadari–tersenyum tipis. Sejak mendengar cerita Erwin di hari itu, dia melakukan semuanya pelan-pelan, untuk mengubah Eren. Mulai dari meluangkan waktunya hingga mendidik Eren dengan baik tapi juga tegas. Eren sekarang tidak se-kurang ajar dulu, setidaknya.

(Rivaille bersumpah Erwin harus membayar mahal tentang ini)

Hari-hari Eren terisi oleh seseorang lagi.

Tapi sayang… orang tersebut hanya malaikat sementara yang dipinjamkan oleh-Nya untuk turun ke bumi. IA sudah merencanakan semuanya, dan semua itu sempurna.

Jadi bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut…?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

><p>… tiba-tiba ubah gaya tulisan. Aneh gak sih? Kalo ada yang gak sreg keluarkan saja semua :v<p>

Dan oh–mulai dari chap ini, _romance_ Rivaille sama Eren yang bakal ditegasin, bukan masalah keluarga maupun ke-_bitchy_-annya Eren. Yang berharap Eren jadi lebih _bitch_ maaf ya :"v

Dan masa lalu Eren? Hohoho, tenang saja. Tunggu tanggal mainnya. /dilempar ke jurang/

Oke, saatnya balas _review_!

**Putri** : Ehehe, emang sengaja gak di kasih tau siiiih.. nanti juga tau kok, tenang saja ;)

**Guest** : kalo bisa jadiannya secepat mungkin dong ya gak? Wkwkkwkw

Nah, terima kasih~


	5. Chapter 4 : Lets Go

Pulpen yang dipegang Rivaille mendadak terbagi menjadi dua, menimbulkan bunyi '_krek_'. Eren meneguk ludah, _serius? Puplen itu patah. Patah, loh!_ Masih dengan mata _obsidian_ tajam yang menatap Eren, mulut Rivaille terbuka. Oh. Ayolah. Ia pasti salah dengar. Mungkin habis ini dia harus ke klinik THT–Telinga Hidung Tenggorokan–dan memeriksakan disana... –oke, ini berlebihan. Apapun itu, Rivaille inginnya salah dengar.

Inginnya. Kalau ternyata telinganya berfungsi dengan baik, bagaimana?

"... Apa?"

"Sasha mengajak ke kebun binatang besok, dokter," Eren mendengus. Entah kenapa wajah Rivaille sekarang sungguh seperti orang idiot.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau harus ikut! Kalau dia kenapa-napa bagaimana, dan aku bego dalam kedokteran, _sir_!" Eren menepuk dahinya. Payah!

"Aku tidak bisa," Rivaille menghela napas, "jangan ajak Sasha pergi, kalau begitu. Tahan dia, jangan sampai pergi," lelaki itu kembali–ah, pura-pura sibuk pada data-data pasien. Padahal di otaknya hal-hal tentang yang Eren katakan tadi sudah bergentayangan. Jujur saja, Rivaille alergi dengan hewan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku alergi terhadap hewan. Sekarang jangan mengangguku, hush. Keluar sana. Eren, kandang."

"Kau kira aku anjing!"

Rivaille menjawab cepat, "memang."

"Ukh–_SIR_!"

.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Eren Yeager, Rivaille Ackerman

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Note 2 : Alur tancap gas :"v

"Take Care of Him" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : "Let's Go!"

.

.

.

"Kak! Itu, jerapah! Sasha mau lihat!"

"Iya, iya..." Eren mengikuti Sasha yang mengenggam erat tangan Eren, ia berlarian dengan ceria. Melihat mereka, Rivaille menghela napas. Eren juga kelihatan senang sekali, memangnya umur berapa dia, 12 tahun? Ah.. tapi mengingat Eren tidak pernah ke kebun binatang, Rivaille rasa wajar saja. Daripada itu...

"Hatsyi–"

Rivaille menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, kemudian menautkan alisnya kesal. Oh. Bagus. Dia berada di kumpulan hewan sekarang. Duduk di salah satu _bench_ yang ada disana, kemudian Rivaille membaringkan tubuhnya. Mungkin tidur sebentar bukan pilihan buruk. Eren dan Sasha pasti lama berputar-putar melihat fauna. Setelah memastikan ponsel-nya dalam keadaan menyala agar Eren bisa meneleponnya, Rivaille menutup mata.

Oh...

waktu itu, tentang masa lalu-nya Eren...

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eren adalah anak dari adik perempuanku, Carla. Dan suaminya, Grisha. Sebenarnya mereka keluarga yang cukup baik, hingga Eren berumur 7 tahun..."_

_Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan umur 7 tahun?_

"_Mereka semua kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke Perancis menggunakan kapal. Jadi, ya, hanya Eren yang sampai ke Perancis dengan selamat, karena bantuan tim SAR. Sampai disana, karena tidak ada data yang jelas, Eren pun diadopsi oleh orang yang gak jelas juga..." Erwin mendongak. Ah, hari ini terik sekali, bukan... _

"_Lalu?" _

"_Yah... suami istri itu melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Eren. Eren mereka angkat sebagai anak hanya untuk menyimpan harta mereka, sepertinya. Soalnya orang yang tidak memiliki pewaris, maka hartanya harus diserahkan pada pemerintah. Lalu... Eren juga mengalami pelecehan seksual pada umur 14 tahun karena suami istri itu kurang peduli dengan pergaulan Eren di sekolah..."_

_Rivaille menghela napas. Serius... 14 tahun? _

"_Begitu mencari data tentang Eren di Jerman, ternyata ada saksi hidup dari kapal waktu itu bahwa bocah kecil berambut _brunette_ katanya sampai di Perancis. Aku pun mencari Eren di Perancis dan ya... baru kuserahkan padamu,"_

"_Begitukah..." Rivaille menutup matanya, sejenak. Entah kenapa ia lelah. "Kenapa aku?"_

_Erwin terdiam sejenak. Ia menoleh kearah Rivaille, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Disusul tawa hangat yang menyenangkan. Rivaille sampai mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Erwin bisa bertingkah seperti... itu? Pokoknya, ia berbeda. Kalau Erwin yang Rivaille kenal dulu saat mulai ber-kuliah, dia adalah orang yang tegas dan berwibawa. Sekarang juga sama. Hanya saja ia terlihat lebih hangat. _

"_Kenapa, ya... karena aku yakin kamu bisa menjaga Eren, Rivaille. Bukankah jawaban itu yang selalu kuberikan?"_

"_Ya, ya, terserah–"_

"_Oh, omong-omong!" Erwin tersenyum, mengingat sesuatu, "kalau aku tidak salah ingat, waktu Eren berumur 6 tahun atau 7–intinya sebelum dia pindah ke Perancis–Eren mempunyai 2 sahabat. Aku lupa namanya. Tapi sahabatnya itu kakak beradik, seingatku."_

_Ha? _

"_Penting?"_

"_Enggak, sih. Kasih tau saja, siapa tahu kau ingin mengetahuinya,"_

_Rivaille memutar bola matanya. "Ah, terserahlah. Kau memang abstrak,"_

Klak–! _Pintu kafe terbuka, Eren memunculkan kepalanya dari balik sana._

"Sir_?"_

"_Ayo pulang, semuanyaaaa~" Hange berucap, sambil mencubit pipi Eren gemas–katanya, sih, tanda perpisahan. Eren mengangguk. Tersenyum, "sampai jumpa, Hange."_

_Rivaille melirik bocah itu sebentar. Eren tersenyum. Tidak aneh, sih... tapi kenapa harus kepada si _freak_ itu? _Jadi sejak umur 7 tahun Yeager sudah diangkat menjadi anak oleh suami istri itu? Kalau sekarang umurnya 18, artinya 11 tahun ia di Perancis? Jangan-jangan waktu itu, bahasa yang ia igaukan waktu tidur adalah bahasa Perancis? Tapi dia ngomong apa? Dia–

"Sir?_"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sir_!"

Rivaille tersentak, membuka matanya, cepat.

"E–ren?" ia mengerjap. Memperhatikan sekeliling, Rivaille menghela napas. Oh, ya. Ia sedari tadi masih di kebun binatang.

"Kau ini," Eren berjongkok, mengusap dahi Rivaille yang sedikit berkeringat–yah, hari ini memang panas. Apalagi ini jam 12, dimana matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Ah... perasaan Rivaille saja atau sikap Eren... –sudahlah. Itu tidak penting.

"Jangan tidur, dong! Sasha bersemangat mengajakmu ke kandang monyet,"

Rivaille bangkit, menjadi posisi duduk. Kemudian bertanya dengan nada datar, "kenapa harus monyet?"

"Kata Sasha, kamu mirip hewan itu–aw!" Rivaille menjitak kepala Eren dengan tenaga yang sebetulnya agak berlebihan, membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir sebal, merintih sakit.

"Kau yang meledekku, bocah, bukan anak itu..."

"Kok tau?" sudut bibir eren tertendang keatas, membuat Rivaille ingin memukul bocah ini sekali lagi. Melihat sekeliling, Rivaille menautkan alisnya, heran. Sepertinya ada yang kurang, deh. Ah... "Sasha-nya mana?"

"Eh? Dia di belakangku, kok–"

Eren menoleh ke belakang. Rivaille melihat ke belakang Eren. Disana kosong. Detik berikutnya, _obsidian_ bertabrakan dengan _brunette_.

"Sasha!"

"Kau ini bodoh!" Rivaille mendecih, berdiri dari kursinya, ia segera berlari. Eren ikut menyusulnya, berlari, matanya menjelajah setiap inci kebun binatang ini, memastikannya melihat seorang bocah kecil dengan mata se-cokelat dirinya.

"Sasha!" Eren berteriak lantang, mencuri perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Eren dan Rivaille berpisah, mencari Sasha ke setiap sudut tempat. Ah, seandainya mereka meminta petugas memanggil Sasha lewat speaker yang ada di setiap sudut kebun binatang itu pun, Sasha masih sangat kecil–dan Rivaille meragukan ia akan mengerti.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi!" Eren mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menemukannya..." Eren terengah-engah. Ia menumpu kedua lengannya di lutut, mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Bocah bego…"

Sumpah, Rivaille ingin memaki Eren sejadi-jadinya. Orang tuanya Sasha sudah mempercayakan anak, semata wayang, mereka, kepada; Eren dan Levi. Garis bawahi! Sekarang kemana gadis itu?! Terlebih, berkeliaran di kebun binatang dengan keadaan kurang sehat sama sekali membuat Rivaille khawatir dengan gadis itu.

"Eh, itu, itu…" Eren menepuk-nepuk pundak Rivaille, menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menggendong gadis kecil. "Sasha, kan itu–hei!" Eren berteriak karena Rivaille langsung berlari kearah orang itu.

"Maaf, ini–"

"Kak Rivaille!" Sasha melihat Rivaille ceria dalam gendongan pemuda itu. "Kakak ini," Sasha menunjuk pemuda yang sedang mengangkatnya, "sedari tadi menemani Sasha karena tidak menemukan Kak Rivaille dan Kak Eren! Kalian kemana saja?"

"Maaf," Rivaille mengusap kepala Sasha, lembut. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada pemuda yang didepannya, "makasih sudah menjaga Sasha."

"Hm-mnn, tidak masalah." pemuda itu tersenyum, menurunkan Sasha dari gendongannya. Begitu melihat Eren di belakang Rivaille, Sasha langsung berlari memeluk Eren. Dari belakang punggung, Rivaille bisa mendengar Eren bertanya soal kemana saja Sasha atau pembicaraan ringan lainnya. Tapi pertama, ini dulu.

"Anak itu… sakit, kan."

Tadinya Rivaille sudah ingin membalas. Tapi, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "dia bocah yang ceria." Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda ini seperti tau banyak tentang Sasha. Ia tidak ingat Sasha berkerabat dengan pemuda ini. "bocah yang serampangan, tidak pernah mau menurut, suka mencari bahaya dan petualangan, dan juga sangat jujur dalam menghadapi hidupnya,"

Eh…?

"Nah, aku serahkan dia padamu, ya. Jaga baik-baik, loh. Dadah!" pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya. Rivaille masih terpaku di tempat. Apa dia.. mengenal Sasha?

"_Sir_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Rivaille menggeleng, "ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore,"

"Baiklah!"

.

Malamnya, Rivaille bertanya pada orang tua Sasha. Tentang seorang pemuda yang jangkung, dan berambut cokelat, umurnya sekitar 15 tahun. Orang tuanya bilang, bahwa itu adalah anak dari teman ibunya Sasha. Dan pemuda itu sebenarnya perempuan, omong-omong. Rivaille keliru karena rambut orang kemarin itu sangat pendek dan gesturnya yang seperti lelaki. Nama perempuan itu Ymir. Ymir sudah mendengar banyak tentang Sasha dari ibunya. Tapi, baru kali ini perempuan itu menemui Sasha langsung. Ia tau Sasha ada di kebun binatang karena ibunya yang memberitahu.

Baru saja ia berkata, _"Nah, aku serahkan dia padamu, ya. Jaga baik-baik, loh. Dadah!"_

Lusa kemudian, Sasha 'pulang'. Dokter-dokter memang sudah menganalisis umur Sasha tidak lama lagi. Mungkin karena itu juga Sasha meminta sesuatu permintaan yang egois; ingin ke kebun binatang, bertiga saja dengan Eren dan Rivaille. Tapi sesungguhnya Eren tidak keberatan, kok.

.

"Nah," Rivaille menepuk kepala Eren, "pulang?"

Eren terdiam sejenak. Memandang pasir pantai yang luas beserta laut yang menggulung kecil. Matahari hampir tenggelam, membuat langit berubah menjadi _orange_ di bawah, dengan gradasi biru tua diatasnya. Sasha dikremasi, dan abu-nya dibuang ke laut. Alasan kenapa Eren disini dengan jas hitam.

"_Sir_…"

"Apa."

Meski sebentar, gadis cilik itu sempat mendiami hati Eren. Merasa kehilangan itu pasti. Eren menjadi ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Ternyata memang menyedihkan, ya...

"Sasha bahagia, ya, 'kan."

"Menurutmu,"

"_Sir_," Eren menghela napas. Kenapa orang ini tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar?

"Tenang saja," Rivaille beralih memfokuskan pandangannya pada laut yang ada didepannya.

"Aku…" Eren menghela napas. "tidak sekuat Sasha. Berkali-kali aku ingin bunuh diri,"

"Oh ya?" Rivaille rasa, ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Eren. Mengingat cerita Erwin, hal itu mungkin saja. Eren mengangguk, "iya. Kalau aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu… apa kamu mau mendengar–ah, lupakan. Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Erwin."

"Tepat," Rivaille berbalik, "ayo pulang. Aku mengantuk."

"Iya.."

"Aku ingin masak _omelet_,"

Eren tersentak. Bangun dari duduknya, ia menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkan pasir yang menempel disana.

"Iya, aku mau." senyum tipis terukir disana.

"Beli telur dulu,"

"Ayo, ayo!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Di tangannya, masih digenggam sebuah ponsel _casing_ berwarna _violet_.

"Begitu, ya…" gadis itu berucap, "dia memang anak yang baik." alisnya sempat turun sebentar. Manik gadis itu meredup. "Kuharap ia bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya gadis itu, mengecap _macchiato_ yang dipesannya. Tinggal di sebuah _apartment_ penuh fasilitas dan _elite_ tidak buruk, meski yah, biaya-nya pun tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Pagi-pagi seperti ini memang biasanya gadis itu memesan sesuatu yang mengandung kafein meski sesedikit apapun itu.

"**Aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja… kau tau, ibuku menyuruhku SMA di London," **

"Eh, London?" gadis itu mengerjap, "aku baru saja ingin pergi ke Jerman, hari ini," ucapnya, sembari membereskan baju miliknya, memasukkannya kedalam koper. Ada helaan napas terdengar dari seberang sana, **"Oh, begitu? Dan omong-omong, kenapa kau ingin pindah ke Jerman, tiba-tiba?" **

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Hm-mn… kenapa, ya…"

"**Serius…"**

Gadis itu mengulum senyum. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku, kau tau.."

"**Owh…"**

"Yah, begitulah." Gadis itu membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan udara ber-sikulasi. Sungguh, kamar ini dingin sekali karena _air conditioner_.

"**Cowo?"** nada disana terdengar jahil, membuat gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah punya malaikat pirang itu, kan,"

"**Aku hanya bertanya. Cakep?" **orang di seberang sana mengangkat bahu, menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Ya ampun berisik," sambil terus mengobrol di telepon, gadis ini sibuk membereskan pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan untuk keberangkatannya ke Jerman. "Ah, aku harus siap-siap ke bandara sekarang." ucap gadis itu, menutup koper yang telah ia siapkan.

"**Hm-mnn, baiklah. Dah. Jaga dirimu," **

Gadis itu tersenyum. Memandang kearah jendela, pemandangan kota London terlihat bagus dan indah dari sini. "Tentu, Ymir. Terima kasih," dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Gadis itu menenteng 2 koper yang disiapkannya. Keluar dari kamar _apart_-nya, ia mengunci pintu, kemudian mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong. Gadis itu sempat memesan taksi untuk menjemputnya di _apartment_ itu sebelum sarapan di kafetaria di lantai G.

Setelah taksi datang, gadis itu meminta agar jalan ke bandara. Sesampainya disana, gadis itu _check in_, dan bersiap-siap untuk menaiki pesawat. Setelah waktunya, ia naik kedalam pesawat itu. Dalam hati, ia diam-diam berdoa.

Menarik napas, gadis itu menampilkan senyum ceria–bahkan senyum biasa saja jarang ia tunjukan.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling bertemu, ya...

Tunggu, kumohon… tunggu aku–"

–Eren,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Saatnya balas _review_ ! XD

**Aoko** : Makasih ya udah mau nunggu fic gak jelas begini… makin hari makin gaje aja nih fic :"v

**Putri** : Makasih Putriii… ini chap selanjutnya XD

**Santa nyasar** **v **: ini lanjutannya, papa /plak/

RnR?


End file.
